


safety / survival

by mermaidhanji



Series: mcgenji week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, M/M, McGenji Week, Reckless Behavior, Suicidal Ideation, mcgenjiweek17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhanji/pseuds/mermaidhanji
Summary: Genji's body could always be rebuilt. McCree still had all of his.





	safety / survival

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIT'S MCGENJI WEEK AND IM GONNA BE LATE POSTING MOST OF MY JUNK BUT LATE CONTENT IS BETTER THAN NO CONTENT
> 
> so here's day 2: safety / survival. i'm still finishing up day 1 lol w/e
> 
> please heed the tags, this ended up getting heavy. stay safe y'all

“I cannot  _ believe _ you did that, Jesse,” Genji hissed. He paced back and forth before McCree, who was sitting bandaged on a cot. Beyond the closed door of the room, the rest of Blackwatch’s med bay puttered, mumbled, and beeped, oblivious to their tenseness. McCree was still shirtless, and his skin pimpled in the cool, sterile air; the only cover he had was the gauze padding on his back.

“What,” he challenged, watching Genji’s pacing, “like I  _ shouldn’t _ have dived in front of you?”

“Yes!” Genji whirled around to face him, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. “You shouldn’t have dived in front of me!”

“That bullet was going for your head, Genji,” McCree snapped.

“My head can be rebuilt!” He retorted hotly, “This whole body can be rebuilt! I’m a walking fucking corpse, Jesse!” His throat threatened to tighten as his voice rose. “You’re not! You are still alive! You have one chance at living without becoming a monster, and I will  _ not _ see you waste it on someone who is already dead!”

“You’re  _ not  _ dead, though!” McCree scowled. “For fuck’s sake, Genji, you’re  _ alive! _ You’re here, among the living, but you won’t be for much longer if you keep pulling reckless shit like that!”

“Good!” Genji shouted, and tears of rage pricked his eyes. “I already have one foot in the grave, bury me and be done with it!”

McCree reeled back. His eyes glistened wetly now, too, and Genji froze, chest clenching around his very breath.

“I’m sorry,” he backtracked as McCree pressed a hand over his mouth, breathing deep and blinking hard. Genji visibly deflated, anger hissing out of him like steam and leaving him feeling empty and exhausted. He looked away, like a coward—the tears in McCree’s eyes made him burn with shame. His fists relaxed, and he crossed his arms instead, as though attempting to hold himself. The air hung heavy with uneasy silence.

“I’m sorry, too.”

Genji looked back in time to see McCree hastily wiping his tears away, and he could practically feel his heart break.

“Please, don’t be,” he murmured. He ached to take Jesse into his arms, whisper apologies and reassurances into his hair, but... he didn’t deserve it. “I  _ was _ reckless—and you paid the price for it.”

“I’ve survived worse than a bullet in the back.” McCree chuckled roughly. A beat passed, and then slowly, he reached his hands out to Genji. Hidden lips pressed together, Genji paused... but allowed himself the contact, carefully taking McCree’s hands in his own. Jesse held him so gently, like he was something precious. Genji tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I know, but...” He trailed off, trying to find his words. “You were hurt because of me.”

“I was hurt because of some clown thinking they could fire our way.” McCree gave him a small, reassuring smile. “It’s fine, darlin’. I’m fine.” He idly brushed Genji’s knuckle. “I’m just glad you’re safe... and I don’t wanna see you hurting, neither; bodily or otherwise.”

“That is a lot to ask in this line of work.” It was said with a sort of macabre, sad humour they both understood, and they shared a quiet snicker. He knew what McCree meant, though, and his deflection would only work for so long. “I’ll...” He took a breath and looked down. “I can try to talk about it.”

McCree squeezed his hands. “Talking about it with me, like this, is already great. I’m proud of you.” Genji looked up at that—his heart skipped a beat at the warmth in McCree’s smile. “Really, I am.” McCree held his gaze, looking steadier than Genji’s ever felt. “I can’t say I know exactly what you’re going through; and I can’t say I know just what’ll help. But I’m here, Genj. For whatever you need, and whatever I can do.”

“Thank you.” Genji’s voice was small and trembling. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on McCree’s wearily. The smell of McCree’s hair wafted to him. “Just... that scared me, Jesse,” he admitted, hushed; “I was so scared.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” McCree soothed, cradling Genji’s face in both hands. Genji wrapped his arms around the other and inhaled deeply, trying to ground himself in Jesse. “I’m here. I’m okay.” McCree pressed a light kiss over Genji’s faceplate, where his cheek would be; Genji’s shoulders loosened. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you, too.” Genji nudged the curve of his nose against McCree’s, and he closed his eyes. They breathed as one—stoking a warm ember of life.


End file.
